Hunters Romance
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Sam, Dean and Teresa are working on a vengeful spirt case when Sam and Teresa finally realize their feels for each other.


A scream could be heard coming from the second floor. Sam spun around to face his brother, but before Dean could say anything Sam ran passed him and up the stairs.

"Teresa! Where are you?" he yelled as he ran down the hall. He couldn't believe he had let her out of his site. As he reached the end of the hall he could hear Dean yelling out his name but Sam didn't care because all he cared about was finding her before anything bad could happen. He reached to open the door that he had left her behind but he was thrown away. As he hit the ground he heard laughing, Dean ran over and helped his little brother off the floor. But they both froze when they saw who had thrown Sam. A man stood in front of the door, he looked to be around the age of 30 but he was dressed as if he stepped out of the 1900's.

Sam raised his gun filled with rock salts, "What have you done with Teresa you vanishing freak."

The smile that came from the man sent shivers down the brothers' spines, "She's right through here. But you are never going to save her. She will stay with me forever."

Then he vanishes just as Sam fires. When he realized the he missed the spirit he turns, punches his fist into the wall and swears.

Dean starts towards the door, "Sam, you're not going to find her by throwing your fist through the wall."

Rubbing his hand, Sam starts after Dean, "I know but if anything happens to her I will never forgive myself."

Dean throw open the door, "Son of a Bitch!"

Sam crossed the room towards a circle that was made out of table salt. Except it wasn't really a circle anymore, "Damn, it looks like the spirit blow open the windows so the wind would get rid of the salt. Teresa probably didn't see it coming."

"She will be fine Sam. She's a tough son of a bitch. Plus he couldn't have taken her far. He is bound to the house isn't he?"

"Ya I guess your right. But she hasn't been a hunter as long as we have. And the things that I read about this freak and the stuff he does to girls like Teresa. She's part of his MO Dean. I mean she's young, long brown hair, pretty and blue eyed. All his previous victims looked almost identical to her."

Dean turned to face his brother, "When are you going to stop beating around the bush and realize the real reason your worried about her."

Sam gave a confused look to his brother, "What do you mean the real reason! She was just kidnapped by a vengeful spirit! What other reason could there be?"

Dean shook his head and started to search the room, "Well fine but you can't start thinking about what he could be doing to her. What we need to be focusing on is finding her. I have Bobby searching for where the son of a bitch is buried. And Cas said that the second Bobby finds something he would pop over."

Almost as if on cue there was a flapping sound, then a man dressed in a long trench coat appeared in front of the startled brothers.

"Damn it Cas! A little warning would be great next time." Dean yells as he lowers his gun and leans against the wall, trying to get his heart started again.

Castile tilts his head to the side, "But you said that if Bobby found something to come to you admittedly."

Sam runs over to the confused Angel and starts to shake him, "What did Bobby find!"

After Dean pulls Sam off Cas and places him in a chair, he turns towards Cas, "So what he said."

"Bobby said that Victor Golden was cremated but his widow kept an old pipe that he smoked."

Sam jumps up, "Perfect! So all we have to do is find the pipe, burn it and he will vanish for good."

Dean turns to face his brother, "Okay so here is what we will do. Cas and I will search the place for the pipe. And Sam, you continue to look for Teresa."

"Okay. First I'm going to call her cell phone, so that, just maybe, it will lead to where Victor's Spirit took her."

"Good idea. Come on Cas, let's start searching for the pipe." Dean says as he and Cas head out the door.

Sam pulls out his phone and dials her number.

'Carry on my wayward Son. There will be peace when you're done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more'

Sam turns and sees Teresa's phone lying in front of a wall. He goes and picks it up, "Damn it! Teresa where are you?" He leans his head against the wall.

"Someone help me! Can anyone hear me?"

Sam jumps from the wall. He could have sworn he had just heard her voice on the other side of the wall. He slowly puts his ear back up against the wall.

"Is anyone there? Please! Can anyone help me? Sam where are you?"

He looks around for something he could use to knock down the wall. The only thing he could find was the crow bar that he had given to Teresa. With all the rage he was feeling towards Victor's spirit, he started tearing down the wall. But after a couple of swings, the whole wall fell over.

"It must be a secret passageway." Sam thought as he stepped into the wall. After a few minutes he started to yell out to the women he wanted to save more then anything, "Teresa! Can you hear me?"

"Sam! Oh my god, Sam is that you?"

He started to run down the passageway, "Yes it's me. Where are you?"

"I don't know. In a room at the end of a hall, he has me tied to a chair. Sam I'm scared, he says that he is going to make sure that I will be with him forever!"

"Don't worry, I'm on my way. I'm in the passageway right now."

"Please hurry! I don't know when he will be back."

Sam runs as fast as he could, "Just keep talking so that I can follow your voice."

"Okay what do you want me to . . . Sam, he's coming!"

Sam turns a corner and saw a door, "Teresa, I'm almost there. Is there a door that leads into the room?"

"Yes there are two."

A horrible laugh came to Sam's ear, "Who are you talking to my sweet?"

Sam froze in front of the door.

"No one."

He heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Now he was sure they were behind it.

"Don't lie to me! I know you were trying to lead your little friends to our special place. ***Smack***"

Sam could feel the rage building inside him as he kicked down the door. It took his eyes a bit to adjust to the light. First he saw Victor's spirit flying at him with pure hatred in his ghostly eyes. Sam swung the crow bar, making the spirit disappear. He looked around and saw Teresa tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Tears were running down her cheeks and over the red handprint that was on her right cheek.

Sam ran over and started to untie her hands, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, eyes still full of tears. Just as the ropes fell from her hands, Sam was thrown up against the wall.

"Sam!" Teresa yells as she heads towards the trapped Sam. But before she could reach him, Victor appeared between the two.

"Now where do you think your going sweetheart?" He reaches out and grabs her by the wrist; "You are supposed to stay with me."

"You get away from her!"

Victor reaches his other hand out and squeezes the air, which makes Sam cry out in pain.

"No stop! Please don't hurt him!" Teresa pleads, "Okay, I will do whatever you want me to. Just don't hurt him."

He releases the air, making Sam slide to the floor, "Now that a good little girl." He reaches out, grabs the piece of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes and tucks it behind her ear. Teresa shutters at his cold touch, "And I promise not to hurt him as long as you do what you're told."

Sam slowly gets up from the floor, "Teresa, what are you doing?"

Teresa starts to run towards him. But before she can make it to him Victor grabs her arm. She spins to face her capture, "I will go with you in a second. Just let me make sure that he is okay."

Victor lets out a growl but releases her. She slowly makes her way to Sam. After she helps him up off the floor, she throws her arms around him.

Sam wraps his arms around her. "Please don't do this." He whispers into her ear.

Tears start to come to the couple's eyes, "I have to Sam. If I don't he will kill you and I can't let that happen." She pulls away and tries to smile, "Plus, maybe, once he does what he needs to with me, his spirit will finally be able to rest in peace." After one more look at the man she had grown to love she turns away.

Just then there was a flapping sound and Castiel appeared in front of them.

A wave of relief splashes over Sam, "Cas!"

Castile looks around, "No need to shout Sam, I'm standing right here."

"Did you and Dean find it?"

But before Cas could answer, a cry of pain came out of Victor. Then flames started to surround him. Sam grabs Teresa's hand and pulls her in close to him. She buries her head in his chest as flames engulf the spirit.

Teresa lifts her head from Sam's chest and looks to see that her capture was no more. "Is he gone?"

Sam smiled down at her, "Yep your safe now."

"Dean sure got that done fast."

The couple turns to see Cas staring at them. With red faces they jump apart just in time for Dean to burst through a door on the other side of the room.

"Did it work?"

Sam, still a little red, heads over to his brother, "Ya he's gone and just in time."

Teresa avoids looking at Dean, "Ya thanks for saving me. There is still so much I have to learn."

Dean looks from Sam to Teresa and back, "Are you two okay?"

"Yes!" They say at the same time, which makes them go red again.

Dean raises his eyebrow, "Okay, if you say so." He turns to face Cas, "So what do you say we get out of here? I hear there's a great diner a view blocks over that serves great pie!"

"What happened in that room?" Dean asks while he packs his cloths into his bag.

Sam had just stepped out of the shower and was know drying off his hair with a towel, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Sam. I'm not Cas, I know that something happened between you and Teresa in that room."

Sam wraps the towel around his waist and heads into the room, "Nothing happened."

Dean lets out a laugh, "Sure nothing happened. Then why couldn't the two of you even look at each other at the diner?"

"No reason." Sam says, as there is a knock on the door.

Dean throws is hands up in defeat, then goes to answer the door, "Fine, I will just call Cas over and get him to tell me." And before Sam could say anything else Dean opens the door.

Teresa stood in front of the brothers with bags slung over her shoulders, "So are you two ready to hit the road yet?" She enters the motel room that the brothers had been sharing for the last week and throws her bags onto one of the queen size beds, "I think I've found us a gig a few towns . . ." She stops as she sees Sam. Her face turns red and she turns away.

Sam looks down and releases that all he is wearing is a towel. He grabs some cloths out a drawer and heads back to the washroom, face now as red as hers.

Dean tries not to laugh, "Ya we are almost ready. Sammy just has to finishes his after hunt cleaning."

"Good." Teresa takes a seat on the bed that she had thrown her bags on.

Dean goes back to throwing cloths into bags, "So how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Thanks again for saving me back at the house."

"Hey it's what we do."

Sam comes out of the washroom, fully clothed, and pulls his bag from under his bed. Dean looks at the two of them and shakes his head.

"Hey I'm going to start loading this stuff in to the car." Teresa jumps up and reaches for her bags. But Dean grabs it before she could, "I've got these. Why don't you help out Sammy with his?" Then he heads out the door, but not before giving his younger brother a thumbs up.

Teresa slowly turns around, "So what do you want me to do?"

Sam clears his throat, "Umm, well you could toss me the cloths from that drawer."

"Okay."

They work in silence for a while, but then Sam couldn't handle it anymore. "Teresa, about what happened, back in the house."

Teresa could feel her self start to go red, "Yes?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you decide to give yourself to Victor?"

Teresa stopped folding, "Oh that. Well he was hurting you and I couldn't stand to see you in pain." Tears start to appear in her eyes, so she turns away from Sam.

Sam comes over to her, "But think of how much pain I would be in if Dean hadn't torched the pipe when he did and the spirit had taken you."

She wipes her eyes and turns around to see Sam standing right behind her. She looked up into his light green eyes and could feel her heart skip, "And why would you be in pain?"

Sam puts his hands on her arms and starts to lower his head, "Because I would have to live without you." And he starts to kiss her.

First Teresa didn't know what was happening but then she throws her arms around his neck and melts into him. Sam wraps his arms around her and lifts her off the ground. He feels her moan against his lips making him smile. He carries her over to the bed and lays her down. She starts to run her fingers through his damp hair. Sam takes off his jacket and throws it on the other bed. When she pulls back for air, he starts to kiss her neck.

"What about Dean?"

"He isn't invited." Sam whispers against her skin making her moan a little.

"No it's not that. Won't he be back any second?"

Sam smiles and gets up. He walks over to the door and locks it, then bolts it shut. He slowly makes his way back over to the bed. Teresa smiles and props her self up on her elbows. Sam takes his shirt off, tosses it across the room then crawls over her and starts to kiss her again.

Meanwhile Dean had finished packing the Impala and started back to the room. "They must have figured everything out by now." He thought as he reached the door. But the sounds he heard coming from the other side of the door make him stop in his tracks.

"Oh Sam!"

Dean threw his hands over his ears and headed back to his car. He climbed into the front seat and turned on the radio. He was happy for his little brother but the things he had heard through the door were things he never wanted to hear again. Dean closed his eyes and started to lie down across the front seats, figuring that it was going to be a long night. There was a flapping sound and half way down his head landed on something. He opened his eyes to see that he was lying on Castiel's lap.

"Shit!" He bolted up and threw the Angel a look that could kill. "Cas, how many times have I told you not to do that!"

"I'm sorry Dean. But I am a little confused on what I just witnessed."

Dean brushed his hands through his hair, "What are you talking about?"

Cas turned to look at Dean, "Bobby sent me with a message. So I went to your room . . ."

"Wait, when did you go to our room?" Dean said trying not to laugh.

"Just now," Cas said in a matter of fact tone, "But only Sam and Teresa were there and they seemed busy doing something. Teresa was crying out and Sam . . ."

Dean threw up his hands, "Whoa, don't need to know the graphic details."

"Anyway, since they were busy I decided I would give you the message." Cas said a little upset that Dean had interrupted him twice.

"Okay and what's the message."

Sam lay there with his arms around the women who made him happier then he has ever felt. He hadn't felt even close to this since Jessica's death and that was over five years ago. He could feel her soft breathing against his chest. The way she perfectly fit up against him, as if they were made for each other, put a smile on his face. He reached up, brushed her hair from her cheek and watched as her eyes fluttered. Deep down, he hoped that she was dreaming about him. He lay there watching her sleep till he started to drift off. The sun had just started to rise when Sam awoke to a knock on the door. He slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake the still sleeping Teresa. He grabbed his boxers and jeans off the floor, where they had been tossed the night before. He looked around for this shirt but couldn't find it, so he decided to see who was at the door before they woke up Teresa. When he looked through the peephole, he saw Dean standing there with a not to impressed look on his face.

"Sam, I know you're in there! Take a little breathier from messing around with your girlfriend! We need to talk!"

"Good morning Dean. What are you doing up this early."

"You damn well know why! I just spent the night in my car."

"Really, you know you could have used Teresa's room."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't feel like staying in the room right next to a room where my brother and his girlfriend were having Sex! Now will you open the damn door!"

Sam let out a laugh as he opened the door. But he stood in the door way so Dean couldn't come in.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" Dean barks at his brother.

Sam leans up against the door frame, "No because Teresa is still sleeping and not ready to see anyone at the moment."

A smile formed on Dean's face, "Sam! I wouldn't have thought of you to be such a gentleman."

"Bite me." Sam sneers at him.

"I will leave that to Teresa. Anyway Cas showed up last night with a message from Bobby."

There was a stirring sound from the bed, "Sam?"

"I'm over here. Dean just needs to talk to me for a sec." Sam turns but makes sure that Dean couldn't look passed him. This wasn't too hard considering the huge height difference between the two.

Teresa gets up slowly, "Okay. I'm going to grab a shower, if that's okay?"

Sam smiled, "Go ahead. I'll see you when you get out."

Teresa wrapped the blanket around herself, gathered up her cloths and headed to the washroom.

Once Sam heard the shower start he let his brother in. Dean takes a look around with almost a proud look on his face.

"Way to keep the hot huntress all to yourself, there Sammy."

Sam throws his brother one of his bitch faces, "She's more than just a hot huntress Dean"

Dean laughs, "Your right she's a super hot huntress." Dean ducked as his brother threw his fist towards him. Dean threw his hands up in surrender, "Whoa there tiger, it was just a joke." He sat down at the little table, which was in the kitchenette. But when he looked down, he saw that he was sitting on the shirt Sam was wearing the day before. Dean lifted up to Sam. "I think you lost something."

Sam grabbed his shirt and throws it over his head, "So what did Cas say?"

"First, you might want to apologize to the poor guy."

Sam tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

Dean let out a laugh, "Because I think you scarred him for life." The confused look that appeared on his brother's face made Dean howl with laughter. "Cas popped into the room last night, while you and Teresa were busy."

A look of horror came across Sam's face, "What!"

"Ya, he came to give us a message and popped over. But when he saw that you two were busy he came looking for me."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, but before he could say anymore Teresa came out of the washroom. She stopped when she noticed the look on her lovers face.

"Sam what's wrong?" Teresa says as she puts her hands on his arms.

Sam shocks his head and smiled. He grabs her and pulls her in close, "Nothing's wrong. Dean was just telling me about a message he got from Cas last night." He leans down and kissed her.

Dean made a gagging sound as he headed towards the mini fridge to grab a beer. Sam threw Dean bitch face number two, making him almost choke on his beer.

Teresa looked from Sam to Dean and back, "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Ya I'm sure." He turned to Dean, keeping his arm around Teresa's shoulders. "So you were saying about Cas."

Dean smiled, "Oh you mean about him popping . . ."

"No, the other thing, the message."

At this point she knew that Sam was hiding something from her but she figured he would tell her eventually. Even if he didn't she now had ways to make him talk. A small smile came to her face.

"Oh that, well Bobby thinks he's found us a gig. Apparently there have been some weird attacks in Wellington, Ohio."

Teresa snapped her fingers, making Sam jump "Right, I was going to tell you guys about it last night before. . ." She started to go red at the memory.

Sam pulled her in and kissed her forehead, "Well it looks like we're heading to Ohio."


End file.
